The job can wait
by Brown.eyes.and.bushy.tales
Summary: chihiro is 19 and going for her first job interiew, that dosen't mean she can't take a trip down memory lane...


A little one-shot of Chihiro's life after the spirit world, and how she might end up back there, feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think, seen as I've never written a Spirited away fic before. The quotes Chihiro remembers might not be the exact ones from the film! Anyway enjoy!

--

Chihiro lounged on her bed rubbing her sore feet after her "Lesson" in wearing heels. "It's just an interview for a small office job! They're not going to decide not to hire me just because I don't wear high heels!" She moaned showing her mother the tight skirt, shirt and...flat shoes.

"But they make you look smart honey!" Her mother had insisted having picked out the rest of her apparel for her. "Now, how are you having your hair?" She soon caught on to her mother's hints and decided there were limits to how her mother would "assist" her.

"Oh no you don't!" She said has she pushed her mother outside her room, having enough of her advice. Chihiro was going to have her hair in her signature high ponytail if it killed her; she hated being babied by her mother in spite of the fact that she would be two decades old in just a matter of five months! She slouched against the door releasing a large sigh. She knew that her mum had her best interests at heart, she also knew that everything her mum was saying was right, but she'd hoped that applying for a proper job would make her parents realise that she wanted to be an independent female and make her own decisions. She had no such luck.

"I'm going to need a LOT of luck to get through today; to bad I don't have a charm." Chihiro frowned again, suddenly perking up when she realised she _did_ have a lucky charm.

"...Zeniba's hair band!" She cheered, opening a draw by her bed in search of the magical purple memento. Sure enough, there it lay, un-robbed of its sentimental beauty, begging to be used for its purpose. She fingered the intricate patterns that seemed to shimmer with her touch, as if the accessory was responding to her very essence. She sat on the floor opening that highly mentally protected part of her memories of the spirit world, the place she had kept all to herself, and never shared with anybody else. Her little secret that made her special.

"_I'm Haku, I've known you since you were very small,"_ Her senses malfunctioned as memories of Haku's soft voice repaid a visit to her while she unconsciously smiled to herself.

"_You look as if you haven't worked a day in your life!"_ Chihiro chuckled, reminiscing of her first day of work, in their eyes, she was just a human, a runt they might have said. But she got her parents back and left the bathhouse in a matter of days, something Lin had been trying to do since she began her work there. For most of her life, Chihiro had never fitted in, even at her favourite school she was ridiculed by the "Popular kids" for having something they'd never dream of having; Intelligence. She was soon woken from her train of thought as her Mum's voice roared through the building, ringing in Chihiro's ears. A swift gasp escaped Chihiro's lips as she scanned her watch for the time. She was already ten minutes late! Luckily they lived in the city and the business was just down the road. Maybe, with Zeniba's charm, she could still have a chance of being employed with the worst job. Perhaps the help wanted meant they were so short on staff that she could have been an hour late! But, even with the hair band, Chihiro doubted that she would get a break, she never had. Like, the spirit world, sure, she found it, but she fell in love and had to leave with no idea whether she really could return and be with Haku. Maybe she just wasn't destined to be happy. Before she could dwell on it any longer her mother almost dragged her out her room telling her to get going, which was the true moment Chihiro realised how much trouble she actually might be in if she was late, and she almost fell down the stairs as she charged like a bull out of the vicinity. Thoughts of regret, wonder and hope filled Chihiro's mind as she continued her mad dash down the street, getting many odd stares from other passersby that were going at normal pace. Soon, she stood outside the tower block, to numb with fear to step forward. She gazed at the stunningly cerulean sky and hoped for a sign, and saw a sleek, green dragon gliding peacefully around the sky, looking her in the eye and winking at her. She burned up and threatened to turn the shade of a beat as she did a double take. When she looked back, all that flew in the sky was a young blue tit, chirping thoughtfully at her, singing her a love song for its partner. " think the stress has gone to my head..."

She felt relived, but at the same time saddened, while the Blue tit landed on her finger. She grinned wildly; nature had never given her a second thought before...

"I think, I'll name you Kohaku." Chihiro beamed down on the bird. He seemed to consider this for a moment, before almost making a nodding movement with his little blue and white head, before slowly taking off, looking back in her direction as if it wished her to follow. She decided to take her chance and trust the little bird she choose to call a friend, maybe this was the sign she had wished for. She took one last look at the bland grey building, and again at the blue, green, white, and black little bird.

"I think the job can wait." Chihiro chirped commencing to follow the little bird, and like she had said, the job can wait...

--

So how is it? Good, bad? Review, so I can know!


End file.
